


Determination

by Dzuljeta



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dimension Cannon, Dimension Travel, Errors, F/M, Female Friendship, Fluff, Healing, Jealousy, Love Confessions, Mood Swings, No Smut, Plans, Romance, Sexual Content, Telepathic Bond, Telepathy, Tenderness, Time Lady Rose, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 11:18:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7889509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzuljeta/pseuds/Dzuljeta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Rose finds herself exactly where she needs to be, it seems that nothing can possibly go wrong. Nothing does. Nothing but.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> BBC owns everything.

**1.**

It was one of those days again. Days when he regretted having _both_ Donna and Martha travelling with him, no matter what they said when trying to calm him down.

“I don't feel like talking to anyone right now," the Doctor said dryly, dismissing Donna’s attempts to get him to talk.

Donna Noble sighed at him meaningfully, refusing to let it go.  “Not to me, perhaps. Maybe to Martha?”

He shook his head. “She’s visiting her family, remember?”

The ginger companion shrugged, persistent, no matter how often she had to say the same words.

“Look, it's been about two months since you took us to an adventure, Doctor! You need to at least get out and socialise from time to time!” Donna believed she recognised it. Cabin fever. She knew it was never something good for someone as lively as the Time Lord. She left him alone again, minding her own business.

* * *

“Yes! Oh, my God. Yes. Yes!” The familiar excitement of a very, very familiar figure in the form of the one the Doctor has lost hope of ever seeing again has just teleported herself on board.

 _Rose_. Rose Tyler.

The Doctor stared at her, mouth open. “How-”

Rose looked at the Doctor curiously. “That’s how you greet me. Of course.”

“Are you even real?” The Doctor has seen all sorts of said miracles. They could always be explained somehow.

But this time… This time! He blinked away his disbelief, when her tears started falling.

“I’m here,” the Doctor hurried to her the next second, not willing to be the cause of her tears, no matter if she was real or an illusion of a mad man. Then, he smelt it. Burnt flesh. Fresh blood. Heard it. The double heartbeat.

The Doctor did not as much as gasp. His very first instinct was to tear her clothes off.

She shook her head.

“What have you _done_?!” He managed to squeak.

“Found you. Returned _home_. That’s enough for me, Doctor.”

Ignoring Rose’s unuttered request, he tore the majority of her clothes off anyway – they were either badly burnt – together with some of her flesh, he realised with dread – or had some traces of dried blood on them.

“What have you got yourself into, Rose?” His words were quiet, as if he were afraid to wake someone up.

She responded just as quietly. “They did not want to let me go. Said it wasn’t safe. Said I had to wait for several more _years_. Too bad they have forgotten who I am,” Rose giggled bitterly. “Did not know what-”

“Did not know what secrets you were keeping from them?” He finished her sentence.

“What-”

He smiled at her sadly. “I could recognise another Time Lord from thousands of kilometres away.”

She has almost lost her balance – which was a lot, considering her abilities at gymnastics. Rose has at last allowed herself to be afraid.

“It’s all right, love. We will deal with this together. Some background in telepathy would do wonders, of course, but I could teach you.”

_Like this?_

Without asking him, Rose dived into his mind. Without preparation, it was not an entirely pleasant experience. She saw so many things she could not recognise or identify, so many emotions locked inside, so much pain, so much sadness…

While not done properly, it was a start. New discoveries and paths in life could not happen without pain, and Rose was the only one he would ever-

 _You are heading the wrong way, Rose,_ he attempted to direct her towards the path which was supposed to show her the brighter side of his mind.

_It’s too confusing. Too difficult. Too dark. Too- too- suffocating, I can’t-_

The Doctor knew no-one could control his mind better than he did, so he has done what seemed to be impossible – enlightened the way. Never forgetting the changes started within her after Rose looked into the heart of the TARDIS, he knew exactly the colour and the atmosphere that was necessary. His discomfort was nothing, compared to the overtaking excitement in Rose’s mind.

_Better?_

_Yes. Is_ my _mind anywhere this complicated?_

_We shall see someday,_ he promised with a smile.

Touch _the closest object you can reach, any object… Absorb its essence, like this._ She gasped, suddenly understanding exactly why the Doctor has asked her to touch something. Anything.

 _Doctor..._ Instead of spending the usual amount of time when leaving one’s mind, he planted a small kiss on Rose’s lips to finish it sooner.

_Let it be the end of your lesson today, Rose Tyler._

* * *

 

The Doctor was watching Rose with sincere curiosity. He should teach her the ethics of entering one’s mind properly… But this was Rose. His Rose. She wanted to grasp as much as possible at once, and the Time Lord allowed her to.

“Is this- Has this been-”

“Yes.”

While Rose was not familiar with such ways of admitting one’s feelings – without a single word uttered, allowing the warmth of the other’s feelings – hopefully, love or affection - penetrate into you, she could not find words to tell him how much this has affected her.

“Thank you, Doctor,” she managed.

Rose understood that what she did, the way she invaded his personal space was wrong, but the Time Lord was only smiling at her peacefully.

She winced. The pain has returned. The safety of the Doctor’s mind was left behind, but perhaps now that the first shock has passed… “Take me to the medical bay, please?”

“Er. I can’t risk it. Too many curious eyes on board. I’m sure I can deal with this myself, love,” the Time Lord spoke softly, pushing a button and having a medical table appear in front of them.

“What have you been doing? How many rules of safe travel have you broken?” The Doctor asked her instead.

“Have borrowed Jack’s vortex manipulator. It malfunctioned,” she grimaced. “I was terrified it would send me to a different century. Made some alterations in the system, and there I was, a victim of Jack’s _genius_ suggestions. Knew I should have listened to Toshiko more! Ouch!”

“Sorry,” the Doctor was uncomfortable. “Some time must pass until it starts working,” he massaged the alien gel into Rose’s burn marks. “Isn’t the bandage too tight?”

She shook her head, feeling the tension in the room rise considerably.

 _I feel trouble coming,_ he warned Rose, never moving away from her.

 _I know,_ she shrugged, a bit surprised about the TARDIS not sending the curious companion somewhere else.

She did something better, transforming the Doctor’s room to what was now looking like a full medical facility.

* * *

 

“Oh, hello!” Donna was shocked. Yes, she mentioned him needing a woman just a few hours prior, but she was not expecting-

“Hi,” Rose smiled, playing the patient eagerly.

After having performed what she thought was enough, Rose paid no attention to Donna whatsoever.

“What was it they did to you, Doctor?” Rose asked worriedly, knowing one could never be sure about there being enough time to discuss the important matters.

“More like what I've done to myself,” he admitted. “I couldn't- wouldn't-”

Donna believed to have finally found a place for her question. “I'm sorry, may I ask-”

The Doctor was on the brim of tears, it seemed. It was his own fault, touching upon the topic so soon.

“Was it Martha who-” Donna tried. Maybe it has been her friend who has found the Doctor someone to spend time with.

“Martha? What does it have to do with her?” He was annoyed.

Rose took his hand. “I am here, because I needed to be,” the girl spoke almost distractedly. “The Doctor here, he-”

Funnily, the ginger companion believed she could see possessiveness in the girl’s eyes.

“Who-” Donna could not help it but stared at the girl in admiration. How could she-

“We wouldn't want to complicate things further, hm?” The fair girl sent him an intense look.

“I want to, as long as it's with you,” he breathed into her neck.

“Sorry,” Rose muttered. “Sorry for taking so long!” Maybe, if she had managed to arrive to him sooner, the heart-wrenching loneliness in his entire posture would have been easier to wash away…

 Donna was almost uncomfortable now. “I think it's better for me to leave you alone, yeah?”

They did not react, too busy with something else, such as leaving the room before her. All Donna had noticed was a necklace with a key shining on the girl's neck when they left.

* * *

 

Only afterwards did she notice the pile of torn and broken pieces on the floor. Knowing better than to investigate on her own, she called Martha at once. Family business be damned.

“Come here, quick!”

“What is it?” Martha was almost pleased about the call.

“The Doctor's gone mad. Locked himself in his room with a woman!”

Martha’s reaction was unexpected. “How's that _mad_ , pray? Disturbing, unpleasant, a bit unexpected. But he's a man.”

Donna was stunned. This was Martha! She was supposed to-

“Wha-”

“Don’t be daft! I’m coming right away, silly!”

Martha shook her head, incredulous, certain her friend was imagining things.


	2. Chapter 2

**Previously…**

_Donna was stunned. “Wha-”_

_“Don’t be daft! I’m coming right away, silly!”_

_Martha shook her head, incredulous, certain her friend was imagining things._

**2.**

As soon as the healing gel started its work, Rose smiled, relieved. Its cooling effect has eased the pain considerably.

“Thanks,” Rose breathed. “Wait, does this mean I can’t put something more on to cover myself, until the gel is absorbed in my skin?!” This unpleasant realisation was almost startling.

“I wouldn’t advise it,” the Doctor said quietly. “Not so soon. Sorry.”

Rose glared at him.

“A dress shouldn’t cause any harm to your healing skin,” he winked at her soothingly a second later instead, handing her what the TARDIS has been thoughtful enough to provide the girl with. The dress was overly plain, dark brown and looked as if it had belonged to another century.

She bit down a remark. After all, the TARDIS thought it best. It was not as if the old girl were not familiar with the current fashion trends, far from it.

“Thanks for not giving me something with a corselet, dear,” she shrugged. “Even my fearless self is nowhere as capable to self-consciously put myself through torment as it might seem.”

The Doctor rolled his eyes at her. “You know she wouldn’t do that to you,” he reminded Rose, who grinned at him. He _loved_ her. That was more than enough to make all sorts of her past sorrows go away.  Even if he could never say it out loud, the unspoken confirmation was there.

“I hope you won’t begin laughing at me, Doctor,” Rose motioned towards her dress.

“At the very worst, it might look a tiny bit eccentric for twenty-first century humans,” he calmed her down. “As soon as you’re completely healed, Rose, you could always go change.”

* * *

 

 Donna Noble thought it best to wait for her friend. Martha has had some medical background. Surely, they could talk the Doctor into allowing Martha examine the girl’s bruises? Of course, by the time she returns, he might have healed his female visitor himself…

Martha Jones was as excited as Donna hoped she would be. Without being asked, the TARDIS has led the girl straight to where the Doctor and this unknown woman have been. Not wishing to ruin anything, the sentient ship has left the room transformed into a medical facility.

“Tell me everything!” Martha could not help it but felt slightly fooled. Not a trace of anything resembling a clue about the mysterious woman was left in this unfamiliar room. “Who is she? Where is she? Well, where are _they_?”

Donna eyed her thoughtfully. “First, come and see this,” she motioned towards the shreds on the floor.

Martha was always willing to help her friends, on or with things she knew about.  This, however, seemed completely unfamiliar. “It's been some sort of a device, I think. Now, it seems like it's broken. Why does this interest you?” Donna was not someone interested in technological aspects of things.

“Because it does,” the ginger sighed, not willing to speak more about it and be forced to discuss something she had no interest in. “I have never seen anything like it, that’s all.”

“Neither did I,” Martha responded thoughtlessly. “Look, tell me about the woman instead.”

Poor girl did not know what she was asking for, Donna realised. But it was too late to back off now, besides, wasn’t she supposed to be a friend and tell her what she knew?

“When I saw her, she was only wearing her underwear. “ The fiery companion shrugged, happy to see the all-too-familiar spark of annoyance on Martha’s face.

“I think the Doctor has applied some sort of a healing lotion onto her burn marks, that's why,” she tried to soften the blow.

“Oh, that's okay then,” Martha did not try to hide her relief. “How does she look?'”

Donna exhaled, having forgotten just how possessive Martha could be over the Doctor. Luckily, the Time Lord seemed to pay no mind to her efforts. “Blonde. Young. Pretty.”

The girl’s reaction wasn’t surprising this time. “And with burn marks. Interesting.”

“Is it me or are you jealous? She’s someone you haven’t even met yet,” Donna hoped her tone at least resembled amusement.

“Don’t be stupid, Donna!” Martha shook her head. “I might still fancy the Doctor a little bit, but that means nothing!”

“Good,” she smiled incredulously. The redhead did not say anything about the impression having met the young girl has left her with. It was as if she knew the Doctor _very_ well. The looks they shared felt almost family-like. 

“The Doctor kept looking at her as if she were the only thing in the universe,” Donna could not keep her mouth shut about something so _new_.

 Martha sighed, keeping in mind her friend be overly creative sometimes and looked at her dubiously. “Not a stranger, you say?”

“Think not,” Donna shrugged.

“Oh, I think we'd better ask him,” the dark-skinned companion smiled.

* * *

 

 The ginger understood trying to get Martha to examine the girl had been a silly idea the next moment. There _she_ was, grinning at them both. “Hello again,” she nodded at Donna.

“Hello, girls!” The Doctor appeared seemingly out of nowhere. “As you can see, my patient is perfectly fine again!”

Martha was eyeing the girl warily. “Where are you from?”

This dress… The Doctor must have found the girl somewhere in the eighteenth  or perhaps in the nineteenth century. “Lovely dress,” she managed.

Rose’s eyes widened. She knew someone _would_ say something.

“Oh, I’m pretty certain it’s Victoria’s,” he said. “You know, the, er, _early_ fashion…” The Doctor smirked.

“Right,” Rose shook her head. It was exactly something he would say.

“She’s from London,” the Doctor answered Martha’s question.

“Who?” Donna hated not knowing. “The mysterious Victoria or this girl?”

He exhaled. “ _This girl_ has a name,” a hand squeeze accompanied his words.

“What’s your name? We have already met, I think it’s about time-”

“Of course. It’s not often we get to see new people on board the TARDIS!” Martha chirped in, hoping beyond hope this girl was nothing more but an occasional visitor.

Breaking every single hope Martha Jones might have had, the Doctor pulled the girl into an embrace.

 _Damn it!_ was the only thought in Donna’s head. Martha was _not_ going to take this nicely.

* * *

 

“This is Rose,” the Doctor grinned excitedly.

“Oh, hooray!” Donna smiled encouragingly at the girl. All of a sudden, the looks and touches they shared were no surprise for her. “Congratulations!”

Martha was staring, her mouth slightly agape. “He hasn’t told me you were from a different time!”

Rose glared at the ceiling, addressing the TARDIS. “You _knew_ this was going to happen?”

“Forgive her, love.”

Donna eyed Martha with worry. She knew exactly what _a little bit_ meant in the girl’s case.

The almost-doctor shook it away, refusing to show just how this tiny word of affection has hurt her.

“Sorry. The Doctor and his precious TARDIS had decided it was best I wore a dress, so as not to brush the sensitive burnt areas. How long, Doctor?”

Donna giggled. “It’s absolutely fine, dear. As long as you’re comfortable. Right, Martha?”

“Yeah, sure,” she said through clenched teeth. Even after all this time, _she_ has returned!

* * *

 

“Look, guys. I think you two need some time for yourselves,” Donna has dragged Martha away from them before she could say a word. She has known Martha well enough to remember just how angry she could get if provoked. This was _not_ a provocation, no. This was another woman. Not some passing figure easy to spook away. Not Donna, who has never posed her any danger in the _seduction_ field. No matter if the Doctor refused to acknowledge her careful and not so careful attempts to make him see Martha was always there, patiently waiting.

But no! As soon as Rose has returned, he has suddenly become a _different_ man! All this touching, grinning, the possessive looks…

Donna shook her hard. “I hope you won’t do anything stupid?”

Martha ignored her. “Have you seen him? How come he has suddenly become even more gorgeous? Sexy?”

“I think you need a cold shower. The Doctor was never yours. His long lost lover has returned. Be happy!”

“I need more proof,” Martha spoke determinedly. “Until I see their so-called love cannot be broken off, I am prepared to behave as I see fit.”

Donna shook her head. Why was it always her who had to fix things whenever her possessive friend decided to take matters in her own hands?


	3. Chapter 3

**Previously...**

* * *

 

“ _I need more proof,” Martha spoke determinedly. “Until I see their so-called love cannot be broken off, I am prepared to behave as I see fit.”_

_Donna shook her head. Why was it always her who had to fix things whenever her possessive friend decided to take matters in her own hands?_

* * *

 

 

**3.**

 

“Don't be stupid,” the older companion warned Martha. “You cannot make the Doctor stop loving someone!”

“Is he even _able_ to love? Actually, properly? That remains to be proven,” the dark-skinned girl ignored Donna's words. “From what I have seen, this Rose is hardly more than a very good friend of his. But so are we!”

The other woman shrugged. “If you say so.”

She wondered if coming up on them snogging would change Martha's mind. Perhaps not. Maybe she needed something more drastic. This would need to be discussed with the Doctor and his beloved at first, of course. Donna smiled at the dark-skinned girl knowingly. It was better if Martha believed she was on her side for now.

“What do you suggest we do?” Martha Jones sighed. “I am not letting go of him, that is for certain!”

Donna rolled her eyes at her. “You must remember _who_ your supposed rival is.”

“But, if we remain together, trying to make the Doctor see reason, I'm sure we will succeed, eventually!”

The ginger backed away slightly. Martha, while looking completely composed on the outside, was furious. Having spent enough time with her to see her through, Donna shook her head. “You must know my opinion differs from yours on that matter.”

“But you know I won't stop trying!”

“Yes. Too bad some things are beyond your control.”

At this point, Donna was certain it was more likely for the Doctor to send Martha home than for him to see the hoped-for _reason_.

“I see you intend to follow your plan, no matter what. I'd rather go see how the reunited couple is doing,” the ginger looked at her tensely. All she wanted was for the Doctor and his Rose to finally make use of every moment. Even if Martha Jones seemed to be very much against that, judging from the disdainful grimace on her face.

* * *

 

 

The Time Lord was looking at Rose with a small incredulous smile on his face,

She shrugged at him. “What is it?”

“I can't believe my luck, that's all.”

Rose eyed him curiously. “Luck, you say? More like careful counting on my part,” she smirked at him. _A lot of painful errors, a lot of bribing and begging... The usual._

“If you say so,” he agreed without objection. “How much time did it take to put your plan in motion, Rose?” The Doctor was almost ashamed to admit he was honestly curious about it.

Her voice was small. “Does it matter?”

The Doctor grabbed her by the hand, worried, imagining to have seen something akin to pain in her eyes. “Does it still hurt?”

“No, not really, not much. The treatment is something magical, indeed,” she winked at him. “This tiny discomfort can't possibly be compared to-” Rose exhaled, catching herself. “It's fine, I feel it less and less every passing moment!”

Her assurances did nothing to convince the Time Lord. She was hiding something.

“Even if so,” he whispered, “we have agreed to share everything, yes? Don't you remember?”

“Of course I do. But we have never-”

“We haven't ever found the chance,” he reminded her softly.

It seemed to Rose the Doctor was still clutching at straws, no matter how much time has passed. “I don't want to hear it,” her voice was firm. “You know it as well as I do that it's our own fault. Avoiding the important topics, first of all.”

The Time Lord nodded at her, deeply uncomfortable. “Are you _sure_ it would have hurt less if we-”

“No. But I could have rightfully and lawfully called myself a widow.”

The Doctor stared at her. “Would that have helped you? In any way?”

“No. But sometimes, I have kept imagining all sorts of the might-have-beens,” Rose bit her lip, shocked by her own admission. This was one of the things the Doctor had warned her against.

* * *

“ _It can only bring pain. For both of us. I don't want you to experience some of the things I had. Some of the feelings that can, in the long go, only make everything so much worse.”_

* * *

Rose gasped, catching herself only as the memory of the Doctor saying these words has hit her anew.

She realised the Doctor was now watching her worriedly. It seemed some habits within her were still the same, no matter the change of species. “Don't listen to me!”

 _Merely listening to your voice is the best experience I've had in years, Rose,_ he admitted quietly.

 _As is seeing me, I hope?_ Rose has sent him her signature smile which has only widened, seeing the way it has affected the Time Lord.

 _Yes!_ “Oh, yes. Rose, you can't possibly imagine-”

“I _can_ and you know it, Doctor!”

_Yes. How are you feeling now? How's the pain?_

* * *

 

His apparent wish to change the subject was only amusing Rose further, yet she answered honestly. “I wouldn't risk changing my clothes just yet,” was her answer. Partly because she knew what the Doctor wanted to hear. It was no secret to her he was never against seeing her wearing dresses or skirts. It hasn't been happening half as often as he might have secretly wished her to. _Find me a fitting occasion and I will wear whatever makes you happy, Doctor. As long as it's comfortable,_ she added.

“ _Are_ you comfortable?” The Time Lord was tense. He felt any trace of physical pain or discomfort should have left her by then. He knew this otherworldly medicine was supposed to work quickly and efficiently. It seemed it had, but the Doctor was not completely sure. 

“Do you need me to reapply the lotion?” He asked instead. “Maybe you need more?"

“Stop worrying, Doctor. I am going to feel as good as new soon enough, I trust you! Maybe I could even tell you more about my life as a-”

 _Time Lady?_ He offered, smiling shyly.

“You are the only one who knows. Let's keep it at that,” Rose shuddered, looking honestly terrified all of a sudden.

“What is it, love? I am here to protect you! You are back where you belong,”he reminded her. “With me!”

“What if they _do_ find a way to reach us?” Rose could feel panic in her bones.

“Who?” He stared at her, 

“The people in Torchwood, they might use the Dimension Cannon and get to me!”

“The walls are sealed,” he spoke firmly. “I have made sure of it!”

“But the Vortex Manipulator _has_ brought me here?” 

“It's broken. Destroyed. I really don't think Jack is willing to risk facing me again,” the Doctor smiled at her. “Even less try constructing or perhaps _getting hold of_ one again.”

“But-”

_No buts, Rose. Whatever you want, I can give you._

She grinned at him, feeling the much needed relief overcoming her, possibly because of something the Doctor has done.

 _What is it_ you _want?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Previously...**

No buts, Rose. Whatever you want, I can give you.

 _She grinned at him, feeling the much needed relief overcoming her, possibly because of something the Doctor has done._  
What is it _you_ want?

* * *

 

 **Determination**  
**4.**

“Not to be interrupted while I prove my love to you, Rose.”

The girl smiled at him shyly. She didn’t need any of this.

 _You don’t need to prove anything to me. I know._ “Isn't simply locking the door the best means to avoid unwanted guests?”

“Yes and no,” he said. “What if something terrible happens, or some companion decides to-”

 _Invade your chamber by force?_ “Slam the door in front of them, if it makes you happier,” Rose giggled. “It would certainly make quite a sight.”

“Assuming them coming up on us is out of the question-”

Rose blinked at him, incredulous. “Is this truly how you imagine settling things?”

The Doctor was unpleasantly surprised about her reaction. “I thought it might help in dealing with this once and for all, yeah.”

She sighed. “You mean one of your companions, yes? The one apparently determined to make my life aboard the TARDIS a torture for merely casting a look your way?”

The Time Lord gulped, not doubting for a second. “Martha.”

He knew it was only a matter of time until the companion’s unhidden silly infatuation was going to get someone in trouble, be it him or Martha herself, most likely…

But he has never imagined, not in his wildest dreams, that Rose would be the one forced to face the open disdain directed towards her.

The fair-haired companion was surprised he understood who she was having in mind. “I don’t want to cause any additional tension aboard by simply-”

The Doctor smiled at her softly. "Which is why we might need to take grave measures to make Martha Jones see reason."

Rose exhaled, stunned. “I have grown up inside a Powell Estate, among people who have often been ready to do whatever it took to reach their goals, including violence. Have gone through a relatively brutal relationship with a bloke. Trust me, I know how to defend myself. Some murderous looks from a girl I barely know won’t kill me,” she assured him, happy to see some of his discomfort leaving the Doctor’s posture.

_All I want to do is to make you happy, Rose. If it means I’d need to teach someone a painful lesson-_

The Time Lady grinned at him. “I am happy whenever I see you. Besides, I can take care of myself.”

 _Not when all these burns are still causing you trouble, love!_ It seemed the Doctor was ready to do whatever it took to protect Rose from whatever danger - real or supposed - might take place.

Rose rolled her eyes at him. “You have done all you could,” she reminded. “If Martha causes me trouble, you should be the one warning her against _me_ ,” she finished quietly.

It was the Doctor’s turn to be stunned. “What do you mean?”

“I used to be generous and kind towards everyone,” she said, matter-of-factly. “But I swear, if I had the unlikely powers I do now, I’d have avoided a lot of rubbish people in my life,” Rose smirked at him.

The Doctor was sure Rose hasn’t changed. He knew the girl he loved would still be the first to help anyone in need in the best way she could.

“You’re right,” she smiled at him, happy he hasn't stopped seeing her in the way she has always aimed to be.

“I still don’t know about the _shagging_ bit, I think it might be a little too soon?” Rose eyed him dubiously.

He gaped at her. “Well, yes, but how else could we-”

Rose exhaled. “This feels like making me take part in your game, no?”

The Time Lord blushed, ashamed. “I have never thought about it in that way-”

_Don’t be ridiculous. If there’s anyone I always imagine in my dreams, it’s you. But making love just because it might have some wanted effect on someone who… doesn’’t like me at all-_

The Doctor pulled her into a hug. Rose’s panic was self-exploratory. “We won't do anything. I’ll come up with something less drastic,” he assured her.

The Time Lady has pulled him even closer. “You don't understand,” she whispered. “I'm afraid I won't be able to stop, the moment it actually happens-”

“What do you mean, Rose?”

“If Martha insults me openly, I might forget to put up my protective shields, the ones the TARDIS has taught me to employ ever since-”

“Bad Wolf? My love. You are inside the TARDIS. I'm sure you’d be able to control yourself on your own, particularly now you're here, with the old girl ready to help, always. Trust yourself, trust the TARDIS and me. Could you?”

“Yes!”

* * *

The knocking on the door has arrived sooner than expected. Not sensing any danger, the Doctor has allowed the uninvited companions - both of them, because it has become quite customary for them to arrive together - in.

“How are you?” Donna asked Rose right away. “I hope the Doctor’s taking care of you well, rather than looking at you like an amorous Time Lord and doing nothing to help!” She looked at the Doctor warily.

Rose grinned, her eyes sparkling mischievously. “Oh, you know… Try being married to a Time Lord as sexually-driven as this one here and make a guess,” she sighed, grinning at him.

Luckily, it took him no time to come up with a fitting response. “You should wear dresses much more often, my Aphrodite,” he shot her a dirty look.

Martha Jones could not bear listening to this for a moment longer.

“I'm glad to hear you’re getting better, Rose,” she spoke almost honestly, deeply shocked about the revelations.

“Try to keep the sexual intercourse to a minimum, yeah? At least until your burns and bruises are fully healed,” the almost-doctor said dryly, somehow managing to close the door without a sound.

Donna was gaping at them, missing the fact Martha’s left altogether.

Rose has sent the alien a pleading look, he nodded.

The redhead looked at the Doctor accusingly, likely nowhere less surprised than her friend. “Bloody Spaceman. You know we would have reacted to your loss differently, had you told us!”

The Doctor grumbled under his breath.

“What?” Donna was determined to know why he has kept this important bit of information from them.

“That's exactly why I didn't,” the alien shrugged. “Losing my planet, being the last of my kind… I didn't want to add more to this sad picture,” he muttered.

“Hasn't it come into your silly Time Lord mind you might have avoided Martha’s attempts to seduce you by telling us this?”

“Er…”

“Sure thing,” Donna nodded to herself, smirking. “I suppose you’d like to be left alone,” she noted. “Just be careful!”

* * *

The moment the door was closed, Rose sighed in relief.

The Doctor looked at her, amused and awed. “I don't know what to say,” he admitted, uncomfortable.

“I thought you were against-”

Rose shook her head.


End file.
